I deserve this Dont I?
by Hades Child99
Summary: Harry is thrown into Azkaban, for the murder of his aunt, uncle, and cousin. Here is his time in Azkaban. Through the years. 5 chapters!
1. Chapter 1

"Harry James Potter, you are sentenced on three accounts of murder. How do you plea?"

"Not guilty."

It was never going to be a fair trial. That much he knew. He was only 15 so he avoided the dementors kiss. Harry preferred getting it rather then sitting here in his damp cell alone. Tiered. Scared. Were only a few emotions. A million feelings ran through him. Picking at him. Demanding to be felt. It hurt more then he could explain. Not that he would try.

It was funny really. Seeing all his friends disbelieving faces as he pleaded not guilty. Harry knew they didn't believe him. Frankly he wouldn't believe him self if he were them. All the evidence, though false, was pointing to him murdering the Dursleys.

Harry hated the Durslys. They neglected him, starved him, and on the rare occasion, beat him. Did he want them dead. Hell yeah he did! Did he kill them? No. Did they believe him? Not at all.

Sirius believed him. He couldn't testify though. That'd be giving them both up. Adding more charges to Harry, and sending Sirius back to Azkaban.

God he missed Sirius. He was the closest thing he to a father. He promised when this was all over they would be a family again. How he wished that was true.

The dementor stood over his cell, watching harry try to resist the effect on him. Harry failed, he lashed out screaming. Pleading for mercy, fully knowing he wouldn't get any.

"Lily!" The male voice had screamed. "Take harry and run! I'll hold him back!" It scared harry. Hearing both his parents last words. The pain intensified as more dementors crowded around his cell. He screamed until his throat was raw and bloody.

What did he ever do to deserve this? Harry thought miserably. Get use to it. You dealing with this for the rest of your life. Was his last bitter thought before he fell into a miserable sleep.

**I don't think I did very good. I wanted it to longer but things happened.**

**Love you all!**

**~HADES CHILD~**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm innocent. I'm innocent. I didn't kill them. I didn't kill him. Right? Right. Yes I didn't kill them. None of them. "

Harry rocked back and forth shakily. He'd been in Azkaban for about a year now. You could tell it was getting to him. His black untidy hair was long, it reached his shoulders now. His emerald green eyes once filled with light, now held darkness. If you had known the boy-who-lived. You would have been shocked at the transformation.

But alas, anybody who knew him, thought he murdered his relatives. Dumbledore came. He looked so disappointed. He testified against Harry. "For the greater good." He had said to Harry after the trial. Before they dragged him off to Azkaban.

Harry hatted him. His once mentor, is now on his hit list. Harry vowed that one day he'll make him pay. Maybe not now, not tomorrow, maybe not in a year. But he will make him pay. And he will make sure he gets what he deserves.

He was the first and last human contact Harry had while in Azkaban.

He wanted so badly to tell the whispers to bugger off. He did a few times. It didn't make him feel any better. The little voices in his head stayed. He gave them names.

There was Orion, he liked to taunt him. Call him weak. Anything to get under his nerves.

Then there was Abraxas, he was more brutal. He cursed him, gave him head aches (How? Harry never found out.).

And last there was Tom, he was more quiet. He didn't talk much. But when he did it hurt Harry more then anything. He always knew what to say to make Harry feel worse.

_You killed him _Abraxas whispered viciously. _You made sure he was dead. Stabbed him a few times. Cruiccoed his dead body. _

_Is little Harry going to cry? Does he want his mommy? Or his daddy? Orion taunted._

_Oh Harry. Poor, poor Harry. You don't have anyone left. They all abandoned you. It seems like they didn't know you enough to believe that you wouldn't hurt a soul. You trusted to easily. You should have known better. Well hopefully this makes you learn a lesson. _His voice was soft.

Harry agreed with Tom for once. He did trust to easily.

**That took a turn. Who could figure out who those three are? **

**Love you all**

**~HADES CHILD~**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 4**

"HES COMING TONIGHT!" Harrys raspy voice penetrated the rather unusual silence. The few people there jumped slightly hearing the voice. "HES GOING TO ATTACK-" Harry never got to finish. The dementor came near, efficiently causing Harry to quiet down.

Once it was done eating what ever happy memories he still had left, it took its leave. Harry slumped against the wall. He didn't know how long he'd been there.

A week?

A month?

A year?

He didn't know nor cared anymore. The days blurred together, messing with his mind. Harry spent most of his time trying to figure out how to tell the time. This is what he came up with:

11 am: Three dementors come.

1 pm: One dementor comes with food.

2 pm: Cell exception, bathroom break, and health care. (Strangely enough they do want them alive.)

3-7 pm: Two dementors come and guard his cell. Occasionally turning to look at him.

8-10 am: Fighting off nightmares, Voldemort visions, and mental break downs.

Harry looked at his wrist. His pale skin glistened with sweat. He licked his chapped lips.

1 pm. Harry thought. Time for spoiled food.

The dementor came, holding a tray of food. If a dementor could smile it'd be grinning. It waved the food around, watching as Harrys eyes followed the plat. Until finally stopping and sliding the plate through the bars.

Lumpy mashpotatos. Harry wondered where the food came from. He almost laughed at loud at the thought of a dementor standing over a stove and cooking.

Life would never look up. He thought.

My life is a nightmare. If there really is a god, what did I do to piss him off so much? Harry thought, as he stared at his cell mates motionless body.


	4. Chapter 4

"That's weird."

"What?"

"Potters not talking."

How long has it been? Since he's been happy. Harry learned quickly that thinking happy thoughts was impossible. If he did, the dementors would know. And they would come. They would feed on anything he could think of. Why couldn't he just get the kiss? Why? It'd be better then this hell hole.

_Cant speak? _Orion whispered to him.

He didn't speak. It wasn't that he couldn't. There was no point in speaking. No one was there to listen except a few Aroras. Not like they were going to listen to him anyway.

The wisperes subsided. They didn't wisper as much as they use to. Once in a while he would hear Orion taunt him though. Harry had no idea why they stopped for the most part. He had a theory, he was crazy.

Harry grinned up at the damp ceiling. I'm crazy! He thought excitedly. Maybe I wont feel there effects as much. He thought wistfully.

Off course that was not the case. It amplified the effects. Numbing him.

Harry lay there, thinking. About what the sorting hat had said, you'd do great things if your in Slytherin. That wasn't exactly what he said. It was close enough though. Or the second time he talked to the sorting hat.

I stand by my word he had said. You would be great in Slytherin.

What would happen if he was in Slytherin?

If he wasn't the boy who lived?

If he had been friends with Draco?

If his parents were alive?

If Sirius was able to raise him?

He didn't know. He didn't want to know. Maybe just maybe he deserved this.

Yes he did deserve this. He did kill them.

He remember it now.

His Aunt Petunia's scared face. Dudleys eyes rolling out of his head. And his uncle Vernon, he got the worst of it all, his lungs had been ripped out. His eyes pulled out of there sockets. His arms tied behind his back.

He remembered it all.

They were fake of course. But he didn't know that.

Tom 1. Harry 0.

Its not like they couln't resist messing with him. It was just so much fun.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Albus Dumbledore was rarely wrong. If anything everyone took his word with out another thought. Never questioning him.

But he was wrong. He thought Harry killed his relatives. He'll knows that soon enough.

"What do you mean polyjuice potion?" Snape said, he was glaring at the man in front of him.

"I mean that Peter stole his wand, knocked him out, and stole his hair, he pretended to be Potter." The man in front of him, commonly known as Blaise Zhabini, said. He glanced at the other occupants of the room, the order of phoenix. "Actually Peter didn't do all the work. He had help. I don't know who, but he couldn't do it himself. Peter is weak. He never would have been able to do it on his own. Even the twelve muggles he murdered wasn't all him. In fact, most of them was were caused by an accident." He grimaced.

"How do we know your not lying?" Ron said, suspiciously. He had been on of the few people who were close to Harry. He was also one of the first to believe Harry had done it.

"Go ahead and use Veristium." Blaise said confidently. They did. HE answered exactly as he had said. Harry Potter was innocent.

Albus Dumbledore had made a huge mistake in believing Harry had murdered.

* * *

**HARRY POTTER INNOCINT?**

** In this shocking report we find out that Harry Potter, boy who lived, accused of murdering his relatives, is innocent! People are outraged. **

**"Here the ministry had me believing Potter was Guilty! That the boy who lived murdered someone. How could I been so stupid?" Says one cherry lipped women.**

**Others report similar statements. How could we believe that are savior actually killed? **

**We catch a glimpse of him coming out of the ministry followed by no other then Albus Dumbledore. **

**He looks wretched. His black hair falls past his shoulders in a tangled mess. He's sickly pale, paler then thought possible. But that's not the worst of it, he just stares blankly around him.**

**What has become of Harry Potter? Has he succumbed to the fate of many other prisoners? Has he lost his mind?**

Sirius put down the paper. His poor Prongslet stuck in that wretched place. At least Sirius had Dog form to rely on. But Harry had no such comfort.

Harry would be going to the Burrow. Grimmauld place was in no fit to hold Harry at the moment. He's going to move in with Sirius as soon as possible.

Ms. Weasly fidgeted nervously at the door. Waiting for Harry to arrive.

When the door opened Harry walked slowly on. His blank stare never leaving the wall. Everyone watched him, and all together the screamed, "HARRY!"

Harry did nothing just stared at the wall. "Harry?" Hermione asked, walking steadily to him. She frowned. He was unresponsive. Had Azkaban broken him? She thought. No surly not. Harry just needs to get used to being out of there.

"Why don't you come to the kitchen Harry?" Ms. Weasly asked, steering him to the kitchen. She sat him down onto te chair. In front of him was a piece of paper and a pen.

He looked at it, and carefully picked up the pen. He wrote one simple word.

_Tom._

It was in very beautiful handwriting. Harry had never had great handwriting.

Sirius frowned from behing him. _Who was Tom?_ He thought absently. Harry kept writing.

_Abraxas._

_Orion._

_Pain._

_Voldemort._

_Traitor._

_Killed them._

_Dudley. _

_Cedric._

_Petunia._

_Vernon. _

He dropped the pen and continued to stare absently. Everyone took this as a good sign that he could write. Never mind that he was writing it meant that Harry could think! He wasn't that lost after all.

In all the excitement no one seemed to notice Harry picking the pen up. No one noticed as he wrote.

_Why am I here? I don't deserve this. I killed them. All of them. Abraxas said so. Abraxas is always right. Tom says I don't belong here. That I should be back to prison. Orion says to grab the knife. They are always right. I must obey them. After all they are always right. You don't question them. Don't stop me. I deserve this. If you really do care about me then you wouldn't stop me. _

Harry quietly grabbed the knife. It was to late before anyone noticed that he carved the word traitor into his arm. They tried to heal it. It didn't work.

That was how Harry knew they didn't care. They tried healing him. Only people who care could heal him.

He forever will be known as a traitor.

No matter if they agree or not. Harry was a traitor in his own eye.

_I deserve everything I get. _He thought._ I will punish myself. I will make sure I get what I deserve. _

* * *

**_And that's the end. Originally Harry was going to committee suicide. But, then I thought about the fact that he's insane. He doesn't want the easy way out. HE wants to punish him self._**

**_The traitor scar is similar to Hermione's Mudblood scar, and Draco's dark mark. It'll never go away. Do you want a sequel? I might make one. You know if you want that is. _**

**_Special Thanks to my reviews::_**

Aphrodite Child

Guest

dragonjackgurll

BlackMoonDarkness

And to everyone who faved and followed.

LOVE YOU ALL!

~HADES CHILD~


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone I posted the sequel. Its a one shot but expect more one shots in the future.


End file.
